Blade position sensing and control systems may be added to work vehicles which have a blade (e.g., dozers, motor graders) for controlling the position of the blade. Examples of such systems are those which are laser-based, GPS-based (Global Positioning System), sonic-based, and combinations thereof. However, retrofitting work vehicles with such systems typically involves modifications to one or more vehicle systems such as the hydraulics system, resulting in cost and time inefficiencies.